


Leggings Pt. IV

by queenhomeslice



Series: Leggings [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Banter, Dirty Talk, Emotional Sex, Innuendo, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Military Training, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon, Promptis - Freeform, Shower Sex, Switching, pre-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 12:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18031733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice
Summary: This is just porn without plot, honestly. Lots of sexual innuendos ‘cause they’re fun and Gladio is actually 12 and Ignis is just tired. These boys are switches so enjoy both of them taking each other because I’m fucking shameless.Honestly I just wanted to write Prompto kicking ass for once because I feel like people shit on him or whatever, and I like the idea of Iggy and Gladdy recognizing his talent and potential.





	Leggings Pt. IV

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Square Enix or any production studios behind the Final Fantasy franchise or Final Fantasy XV; I am not making money from this work and I do not own the rights to FF in any way. 
> 
> Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum 
> 
> Time frame: Pre-game canon, about a year after the first Leggings story (wow I’ve progressed a lot of time in exposition, haven’t I?) 
> 
> A/N: I have not personally played the game, but I have watched my husband play it twice, so I’m fairly familiar with characters and etc.; however, there are bound to be things that I get wrong. I’m 500% Prompto trash.  
> (Update to above: I'M PLAYING THE POCKET EDITION ON iOS AND I KNOW IT'S A CONDENSED VERSION OF THE GAME BUT THE MAIN STORY LINE IS THERE, ALONG WITH DIALOGUE, AND IT'S SO CUTE AND MAYBE ONE DAY I'LL MAN UP AND PLAY THE ACTUAL GAME BUT THIS IS DOING IT FOR ME IN THE MEANTIME. I'M ON CHAPTER 2.)

The first time Noctis watched Prompto shoot rubber bullets at Ignis and Gladio, he sweated through his clothes and he nearly passed out from high blood pressure. He didn’t think he could get any more turned on by his freckled blond sunshine, but watching him in a 1v.1v.1 against his other Crownsguard increasingly proved him wrong.  

Prompto was dressed in the black guard fatigues and a fitted black tank top that was tucked into the waist. His hair was slicked back away from his forehead in a black bandana that was speckled with the Lucian crest. His pants were tucked into his black boots and both legs were strapped tight with holsters for his guns. Every so often, when he got an opening, he’d look over at Noct and wink and blow on the top of his gun and Noctis thought he was going to come in his pants. He kept shifting because he was so uncomfortable. Usually when he observed training sessions, he’d stare transfixed at Ignis’ graceful flips with his pole arm, or his quick movement with his daggers; or Gladio’s brute strength and the way he swung his sword; but ever since Prompto had been drafted, it was like high school all over again, watching Prom run track. Ignis, and even Gladio, for his size, was fast; but Prom was  _literally_ running circles around them, keeping his distance and firing two revolvers in alternating succession. 

 _Ping!_  Gladio blocked another rubber bullet with his sword and charged at Prompto, but by the time he’d reached where the blond had been standing ten seconds earlier, Prompto had flashed behind Ignis and aimed at him, one eye closed; he heard Ignis swear and barely turn in time to fling the bullet away with a dagger.  _Ping!_  

“Ha! Almost got ya, Iggy!” Prompto shouted enthusiastically shouted as he trotted backwards and back-flipped behind one of the low steel barriers poking up from the dirt.  

 _I didn’t know he could do that,_ thought Noctis, and then he started thinking of other ways Prompto could be flexible and that just made things worse.  

Prompto raised looked over at Noctis again and waved.  

“Hey, Blondie! Focus,” called Gladio, who was again in a battle-ready stance. “You ain’t gonna be winking and waving at monsters or enemy combatants.” 

Prompto shrugged. “I dunno, what if they’re cute monsters?” 

Gladio said nothing and cocked an eyebrow.  

“What, it could happen! I watch a lot of hentai, dude,” he deadpanned.  

Noctis momentarily forgot his extreme arousal and doubled over laughing.  

Gladio sighed. “I can’t do this. Ignis, why in the Six is he so fucking weird?”  

Ignis rolled his eyes and released his daggers back into the Armiger, grasping instead the pole arm, which he ran with and planted in the dirt, vaulting over Prompto and landing at his rear, charging again for an attack with the long-range weapon.  

“Hey, hey, I feel like you two are ganging up on me!” Prompto shouted as he ran, firing off another few bullets in both Ignis’ and Gladio’s direction. “Supposed to be every man for himself!” 

Noctis was back to being enraptured and wishing that his best friend’s hands were gripping his cock as tightly as he was gripping the guns.  

“Gladio and I have formed a temporary alliance!” The retainer shouted as he leapt with the pole arm again.  

“Ah, two against one, not fair!” Prompto dashed away again at a safe distance and quickly reloaded.  

“Battles ain’t fair, kid!” Gladio shouted, charging at him again, sword in hands.  

The scene playing out before Noctis in the wide, outdoor training arena was objectively the hottest thing he’d ever seen now that Prompto was involved. Usually he only watched the others fight with mild curiosity and made a few haphazard mental notes, but this time he was actually  _studying_.  _Studying_ the way Ignis moved, the way he changed weapons so quickly and made minute adjustments even in the heat of battle; studying the way Gladio, for all his size, swung his sword like a knife through butter, barely breaking a sweat. He was beginning to have a better understanding of his friends’ tactics, now. They would have to be able to fight as a unit, Noctis with his warp-strike as the first hit, and the others following, moving around and with each other in a flawless dance that would lay waste to enemies and empires (if the need ever arose). If Prompto is what it took for Noctis to actually pay attention to battle techniques, then so be it. 

What happened next almost happened in slow motion for the prince, who was desperately trying to pay attention to the fight, to Prompto, and to his strained, neglected erection. Ignis had come up on Prompto at first with the pole arm but had switched to daggers at the last minute, hoping to catch his throat in a close combat situation and oust him from the fight. While he had turned to face Ignis, Gladio had come up running and used the short steel barrier as a foothold; he jumped up, sword overhead, planning to bring the edge of the blade just above Prompto’s spiked hair, rendering him forfeit. The two of them were coming up close on the gunman at the same time, and Noctis was almost feeling sorry but mostly glad that the fight would be over and he could haul his best friend to the showers; but then Prompto leaned back—Noctis actually moved forward to make sure he was seeing correctly—so low to the ground that he could’ve won any limbo contest, and kicked off the dirt with such force that he slid between Gladio’s legs as the bigger man landed, and Prompto caught him with a rubber bullet in the lower back, causing Gladio to fall to the side in surprise. He didn’t waste any time firing off a second bullet that caught Ignis in the shin, causing him to go down on one knee. 

“Ah,  _fuck,_ ” Gladio cursed as he put a hand to his back. “He got me.” He looked up to see Ignis kneeling as well, releasing his weapons back into the Armiger in a haze of blue. “Oh shit Iggy! Not you too.” He groaned. 

Ignis pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “Indeed, Gladiolus. It seems our young friend has won this round.” He rubbed his hit leg and stood, adjusting his gloves and dusting off his uniform. “Well done, Prompto. You are learning well.” 

Prompto twirled both guns in his hands and laughed, then holstered both of them at the same time, like he was in some kind of cheesy classic Western. “Heh, no, you guys are super good. Lucky shots, I guess.” 

Gladio stood. “Don’t sell yourself short, Blondie. That sort of outmaneuvering and quick thinking makes all the difference in battle. Iggs and I left ourselves too open. You won this round fair and square.” 

Prompto crossed his arms. “Oh yeah, compared to the ten thousand other rounds you  guys have stomped me in. I’m one for two hundred at this rate.” 

“You’ve been training with us and Cor for what, a few months? Gladiolus and myself have been training to fight for years, Prompto. You’re learning fast but don’t compare your chapter one to our chapter ten,” Ignis said with a smile. “Noct is very lucky to have a good shot like you on his personal guard. You’ll only get better.” 

“You’re good, kid, even when you think you aren’t. There’s always room for improvement, even with guards and glaives who’ve done this their whole lives. No one is perfect. You survive for your next fight by learning what went wrong in the last one and working to fix it.” Gladio stuck his sword in the dirt and placed a big, meaty hand on Prompto’s shoulder. “We’re happy to have you on the team.” 

Prompto genuinely smiled. “Thanks...thanks guys. I’m glad I’ve found something I’m good at. Something that will help Noct.” 

Gladio raised his eyes to the bleachers and to Noctis, who was still on the edge of his seat, doing nothing to hide the obvious tent in his black cargo shorts. He smirked and turned back to look down at Prompto. “I could think of a few things that you could help Noct with  _right now._ ” 

Ignis sighed. “Gladio, please be appropriate.” 

“Oh you wanna talk about appropriate, go talk to Prince Horny up there who’s about to get off on watching Blondie kick our asses. Fuss at him for once!” Gladio picked up his sword and sent it back to the Armiger, walking to the exit of the arena.  

Ignis sighed and jogged after him. 

Prompto unholstered his weapons and did the same, practicing the magic technique that Noctis had showed him weeks earlier, and climbed up into the seats where the prince was following his movements like a dualhorn stalking prey. Prompto sidled up next to him and flashed an absolute shit-eating grin. “Looks like you’re about to engage in a sword fight of your own, Noct.” 

Noctis looked at him pleadingly. “I seriously don’t think I can move.” 

Prompto laughed and put his arm around his shoulder. “Wow, you think I’m that cool, huh? Getting all hot and bothered watching me train. Tell me, is it the guns?” He brought the handgun from the Armiger and held it up to his lips. “Or the  _guns_?” He lifted his opposite bicep, brought his head down to meet it, and kissed his own hard muscle. 

“I... fuck, Prom,” Noctis breathed. He was never going to let that go, Prompto. Ever since Noctis had remarked on how nice his arms were looking since he’d started weight lifting with Gladio, Prompto had all but thrown away any shirts with sleeves, wearing tank tops and muscle shirts for almost every outfit, saying stupid shit like _Got your tickets to the gun show_ , which was a double entendre in and of itself considering his weapons specialty, but the tank tops never failed to make Noctis stare at him in public more than Ignis thought proper. And he already had a habit of staring at him before, but now it was just embarrassingly obvious.  

Prompto winked at him and stood. “C’mon buddy. I need a shower yesterday, and you clearly need attention.” 

“Can’t move, too hard,” Noctis whined.  

Prompto laughed. “You have  _got_ to get in control of yourself.” 

“It’s your fault for being so hot.” 

“Yeah? Is it hot if I do this with my jacked-up arms?” Prompto leaned down and scooped Noctis up in his arms, bridal-style, and began to walk out of the bleachers, down the stairs, and back into the Citadel’s training facility. 

Noctis’ face was so red he thought it was going to burn off, and he made a halfhearted attempt to place his hands over his groin. He tucked his head into Prompto’s chest and sighed against it.  

 

“After all,” Prompto was saying as they rounded the corner into the men’s locker rooms, “Who would I be if I couldn’t carry my Crown Prince?” 

Ignis and Gladio were there, freshly showered, towels around their waists, talking about Crownsguard business, when they looked up as Prompto walked down the row of lockers.  

“Hey guys!” he said brightly. “Look who I found! And Gladio, those weights are paying off, dude. I carried Noct here and didn’t even break a sweat.” 

Gladio looked at a very flushed and vulnerable Noctis and smirked. “That’s okay, Blondie. Princess here is doing enough sweating for the both of you.” 

“Gladio,” Noctis said through clenched teeth. “I can get down now, Prom. You’ve made your point.” 

“Nah buddy, your shorts are making the point,” Prompto said with a straight face.  

Ignis choked on the water he was drinking, and Gladio had to sit down from laughing so hard.  

“Prompto,” Ignis started, but Gladio cut him off. 

“You remember how it is, Iggy, to be young and want to fuck like rabbits. C’mon, let’s get dressed and scram. The shower nozzle isn’t going to be the only thing spraying in a minute.” 

Noctis had had enough. “Would you just get out of here, Gladio!” He turned angrily, removing his clothes with force and leaving a trail of black behind him as he stormed off to the showers.  

Prompto giggled and gave his friends a wink and a finger gun. “I’m, uh, gonna go make sure Noct is okay.” 

Gladio said nothing, but he chuckled, and Ignis rolled his eyes again in fond disgust. 

“Honestly, could they  _be_ any more obvious?” He began to dress.  

“Ah, they’re fine, Specs. Let Noct have some fun while he’s young. You know he ain’t gonna get to marry for love, or do anything with his life after it’s his turn to be king. Let him have something while he can.” 

Ignis sighed. “I just hope he doesn’t lose sight of his destiny.” 

Gladio shook his head. “Don’t worry. I have a feeling that Blondie would go live in the furthest reaches of Niflheim if he thought he was standing in the way of Noct doing his royal duties.” 

Ignis nodded. “Well, I can agree with you on that, at least. His devotion to Noctis does seem stronger than any other force in his life, including self-preservation. Perhaps I’m just being dramatic.” He gave Gladio a once-over. “Are you going to sit in your towel all day? We have work to do.” 

 

Prompto followed the sound of the only shower that was running and stopped outside of the stall. “That you, buddy?” 

“Get your ass in here,” came a low growl. 

“Oooooh, feisty! I like it when you’re all riled up.” Prompto took off his tank top, followed by his boots, socks, bandana, and gun straps. He adjusted the black terrycloth wristband that was just above his right hand. He unbuttoned the top of the black fatigues and stopped. “Hey dude, peek out here for a sec.” 

The shower curtain ripped to the side as a glistening, naked, desperate Noctis came into view, his cock standing at attention with need. Prompto smiled widely and blushed, and stared at his best friend as he unzipped the heavy pants and let them fall to his ankles.  

Noctis moaned loudly. “Fucking  _Astrals_ , Prompto.” 

Prompto stepped out of the pants, but he wasn’t naked. The black compression leggings were still on him, hugging him just as Noctis remembered, the outline of his cock threatening to rip the seams. “Haha, yeah, I thought you might like these!” 

Noctis didn’t think he could get any harder, but he felt another surge of blood shoot south, and his cock was red and burning with hurt and lust, and if Prompto Argentum didn’t suck him off  _right now_  he was going to-- 

Prompto let Noctis look at him for only a few seconds longer before he scrambled out of the leggings and crashed into Noctis in the locker room shower, devouring his mouth with fervor and gripping his cock with long, languid strokes.  

“Fuck fuck, Prom, shit, I’m gonna...” Noctis only had to pump his hips a few times before he moaned into Prompto’s neck as his orgasm hit him hard and fast, knees buckling and hips thrusting. Noctis felt like he was on fire, having been pushed to the absolute brink outside in the arena and coming in just under a minute once Prompto’s hands were on him.  

“Wow, guess I’m not the only one who’s a quick shot today,” Prompto whispered in his ear. 

Noctis groaned. “It was just. Pretty bad out there.” He stood on wobbly knees, looking his best friend square in his happy blue eyes.  

“Oh I noticed. Hey,” he said, bringing Noctis’ hand to his own cock, which was fully hard. “How about you put that royal tongue to good use, Highness? That should get your gears turning again.” Prompto winked, freckles dancing under the streak of flushed pink that consumed his face.  

Noctis sucked in a breath and sank to his knees. He garnered some saliva in his mouth and brought his lips to Prompto’s soft velvet head, kissing it tenderly.  

“Fuck, Noct...” Prompto leaned back on the cold tile, shivering from that sensation mixed with the hot water, mixed with the prince’s mouth around him. He gripped a fistful of wet black hair and brought Noct closer, inviting him to take him balls deep.  

Noctis hummed around Prompto’s dick as he licked and sucked, fondling his sac with one free hand, gripping his sharp hip with the other. He felt himself slowly getting hard again as he expertly worked his way through the blowjob, entertaining thoughts of taking Prompto up against the shower wall when he was finished with him.  

“Yes, Noctis, fuck,” Prompto was saying as he pumped his hips. “Buddy, I know you’re royalty and the Chosen One and whatever fuck all, but you were godsdamned  _born_ to blow me,” his breath ragged as he felt the familiar spark that signaled his imminent release.  

Just as Noctis was preparing to swallow Prompto’s orgasm, the blond gunman yanked his head up and kissed him, tasting his own precum on his lips as he moaned into him. Prompto flipped their positions and with his new muscle, lifted Noctis against the wall and slammed into him, crying out at the sudden tightness.  

Noctis screamed out in shuddered breaths at the forceful intrusion, and Prompto stayed still for a minute or two to allow him to adjust. He leaned in low to his ear. “Let me show you how strong I’ve gotten.” 

Noctis whined and wiggled his ass around Prompto, signaling him to continue what he’d started. The blond brought himself almost all the way back out and then slammed back in, crying out Noctis’ name in sync with the prince stuttering out his. Prompto held Noctis up against the wall, hands under firm buttocks, Noctis’ hands around Prompto’s neck clinging for dear life as his friend ravaged him with a newfound desire.  

“Fuck, fuck, Prompto, take me, fuck...” Noctis whined, completely hard again, cock rubbing up against pale, freckled, chiseled abs.  

“Hell yeah, you like that, buddy? Knowing you can be taken by one of your personal Crownsguard at any minute? Knowing I can carry you like a little girl? Does that get your rocks off, Noct? Wrapping you up in my arms and fucking you till you forget who you are? I want to hear you say my name like it’s the only thing that matters to you,” he growled.  

Noctis never understood how Prompto got to be so good at teasing him, or what part of his brain was so disconnected from his pleasure centers as to keep him talking in coherent sentences, but all the Crown Prince could do was choke back sobs of dull pain and overwhelming pleasure, guttural bastardizations of Prompto’s name escaping his lips.  

Finally, Prompto couldn’t hold back anymore. “Fucking Six, Noctis, I’m coming!” He bit his best friend hard on the shoulder as he released into him, his last few thrusts lazy and fast. He was shaking all over, and even his hold on Noctis was faltering a little. The prince took the hint and unwrapped his legs from around his waist and stood of his own accord, shaking himself. Prompto pulled out, winded and boneless, and sank to the shower floor.  

“Godsdammit, Prom,” Noctis whined.  

He looked up at him and winked. “Needed that, huh, buddy? It’s your turn now if you want.” 

“I don’t want. I need.” Noctis yanked Prompto up by his arm and brought him in for another kiss, this one more tender than the frenzied ones had been minutes prior. He pulled away slowly after a time. “You’re so fucking hot.” 

Prompto laughed and winked at him. “Ha! Like I’ve never heard that one before.”  

Noctis rolled his eyes but smiled and gripped Prompto’s left wrist, pinning it behind him and spreading his cheeks with a finger, taking his time with his friend. Noctis leaned in low to his ear. “You’re lucky your prince is feeling merciful, even after that stunt you just pulled,” he cooed, curling his finger up and pressing it against Prompto’s prostate.  

The blond gave a full-body shudder and his brain short-circuited. No matter how many times they had sex, Noctis being dominate was the thing that ultimately got him. He pushed his ass back against Noctis’ finger and wiggled in such a sinful way that Noctis actually licked his lips.  

“You like that? Right there?” He breathed, even though he knew the answer.  

“Yes, Noct, more,” was all Prompto could say, his dirty, cascading eloquence of a few minutes ago gone now that he was the one being taken. He felt Noctis stick a second finger inside of him and rhythmically pump, spreading his hole in preparation for his cock.  

“You might be able to take me, Guard,” Noctis hissed. “But don’t forget who fucking owns you.” He removed his fingers, earning him a disappointed moan, but he dragged the head of his cock along one of Prompto’s cheeks until he positioned himself at his entrance.  

“Fuck, Noctis, take me, fuck...” 

“Oh, I will. I’m going to show you how much that mouth of yours can get you in trouble.” He pressed into him, gasping at how tightly Prompto’s walls claimed him each time, without fail.  

Prompto shuddered again and let his eyes roll back in pleasure as Noctis took him hard against the cold shower wall. Still, after all these months of being intimate, he could still hardly believe his luck in not only befriending the  _prince of Lucis_ but also being his  _lover,_ a nobody like him somehow winning the prince’s heart, and not to mention half-marathons and athleisure modeling contracts all over Insomnia, and then being personally drafted by both Cor and Noctis for his  _personal_ _Crownsguard_...it was all too much, as it usually was, for Prompto to process and think about properly. He began to cry.  

Noctis slowed as he heard Prompto give full, choked out sobs. “Am I hurting you?” he breathed with concern.  

Trying to focus, Prompto shook his head. “Just...just thinking about how I can’t believe that I’m here right now, buddy.” He sniffed. “Sorry. Didn’t mean to ruin the mood.” 

Noctis pressed a kiss to the back of his neck. “You didn’t, dude.” He pulled out of him. “Turn around. I’ll show you that you’re not the only one with strong arms.” 

Prompto did as he was told and Noctis lifted him up against the wall in the position that he had been in only minutes before. Prompto sank back down onto Noctis and wrapped his legs around his waist as the prince chased his second release of the afternoon.  

Dominant and subordinate play was abandoned now, both of them saying nothing but each other’s name amid gasps and moans. Somewhere along the way Prompto got hard again, and he was stroking himself in tandem with Noctis’ thrusts, gazing at his best friend through half-lidded hazy blue eyes. “Fuck, Noct, I-I love you so much, I’m gonna...” 

Noctis nodded, breathless. “Let it go, Prom. I’ll be right behind you.” He leaned in to kiss him again.  

Prompto moaned into his mouth as he stroked himself to orgasm, and Noctis followed seconds later, hips thrusting up into his best friend, his second orgasm even more powerful than his quick first. He pumped into him until his vision was so hazy he couldn’t stand it anymore, and went still.  

They stayed like that for who knows how long, Noctis going numb from holding Prompto up around him but not caring, the endless hot water cascading over both of them, washing away the dirt of training and soothing sore muscles. Noctis didn’t know how long he’d have this: this plush life, these good friends, this relationship with Prompto...and he was determined to hold on to it as long as he could.  


End file.
